


Can you save my Heavydirtysoul

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blurryface is daddy, Cocaine, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drunk Josh, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Josh, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High Blurryface, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Shot, Parties, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Josh, Wall Sex, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Josh's Heavydirtysoul needs saving and there's someone there who can do that.He's a terrible TERRIBLE driver but he can still do it





	1. The invite

"What?" Josh said.

"I'm having a party this weekend."

"That sounds fun."

"It is. It will be. You should come Josh."

"I dunno..." He looked down twisting some red hair in his fingers.

"Come on dude you're my best friend. I'm inviting you." Tyler puts his books in his locker.

"I..might have plans."

He pushes his hands on his hips looking the red haired boy in the eyes.

"We both know that's not true."

 "Ok, so?"

"Josh you never come to parties."

"Tyler like you said, we're best friends, you should know why I don't go to these things." Josh looked down.

"Joshua for once would you stop letting your anxiety get the best of you and just come on out and have fun?" Tyler closed his locker.

"Ty you know I can't stop it. It's just how I am. I don't like crowds and I have anxiety. I get nervous."

"You don't need to be." Tyler smiles. "All of your friends will be there. Jenna, Mark Brendon, Debby.."

"Brendon is an ass and I'm not really friends with Debby anymore..." Josh bit his lip. Him and Debby used to date but she broke up with Josh after she found out he was bisexual.

Which Josh hated himself for.

"Please Josh? It'll be fun."

"Ok..." He pauses. "What about my parents?"

"What do you mean?'

"They'll never let me go. They don't even let me listen to Green Day."

"Just sneak out." Tyler rubs his chapped lips.

" _sneak out???_ NO FLIPPING WAY!"

Tyler sighed rolling his eyes.

"Josh you're 18. It's your last year of high school you need to take risks, have fun! Get high  _get laid._ "

"But i-"

"Josh we both know that you never fucked Debby."

" _goddammit..._ " Once again The Ty-guy was right.

Jenna walked up to Tyler.

"Hey babe."

 "Hey there." He kissed her before looking back at Josh.

"So you coming?"

"Yeah." Josh looked down then up at them.

"How are you gonna get out?"

"I'll sneak out Ty..."

"That's my man!" Tyler punches him in the arm.

"Ow...!"

"Man up Josh. Anyways I can't wait!!! This'll be your first party!"

"You sound like a doting mother."

"Shut up. I'm happy for you. IT'S GONNA BE SICK!!" TYLER looks at him 

"So sick..." Josh adds reluctantly then Tyler walks down the hall with Jenna.


	2. Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will Always be better than Sundays Cause Sundays are my sucide days 
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I realize this won't get as many hits because it's not a Tyler/Josh relationship but this is the number of fucks I give
> 
> 0.0000000000
> 
> (Aka 0)

The end of the week came all too fast for Josh and he soon found himself walking to his locker at the last bell.

"Hey Josh?"

He looks up to see Tyler.

"Yes?"

"You're coming right?"

"Yeah I still am.." 

"Good. It starts at 6pm and ends when the police shut it down."

Josh's eyes got wide then Tyler burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding."

"Oh right yeah." He smiled a little closing his locker.

"I'm really glad you're coming Josh." Tyler puts his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"Hey like you said, I'm 18 I need to get out more."

"That's the spirit."

Jenna came by Tyler then they exchanged a few words.

"See you there Josh."

"Yeah."

They parted ways then Josh head outside and was relieved to see that now one had stolen his skateboard. He kicked it down then started on his way home.

His house wasn't that far away from the school and Tyler's house was only around the corner and down the street from Josh's place.

_I could sneak out,_ he thought.

He sees his mom's car and knows that she's home.

"Hey mom." He says walking in.

"Hi Joshua. How was your day?"

"Good..pretty good. Like always." He ran his hand through his red hair.

"So do you have any homework?"

"Mom it's Friday, we don't have any homework."

She smiles.

"I'm just asking."

"Speaking of asking...I was wondering if i-"

"No." His mom looked at him.

"What???" Josh looked at his mom confused. 

"No you can't go down to the SJC music shop..they don't like you there..drumming every day."

Josh just stared at his mom. That wasnt what he was going to ask but he just kept it that way. 

To avoid suspicion.

"Oh yeah...darn it. That's what I was going to ask mom.."

 "Yeah, not today Josh. I don't think they like you.."

"No one does..." He sighs.

"Don't talk like that Josh."

"Sorry..Um so..I'm gonna go up to my room and chill."

"Chill?"

"Isn't that what the cool people say, I think so."

His mom laughes.

"Go upstairs and  _chill_ Joshua."

He smiles then heads up the stairs to his room. Its 4pm he has 2 hours before the party starts.

"What to wear what to wear.." Josh paces back and forth around this room wondering.

 He didn't want to be over dressed but then again underdressed.

_maybe I should just come shirtless heh. It'll definitely get me laid._

But getting laid wasn't the goal. It was to have a good time and hopefully enjoy this social event.

It would the the first, only, and last one he'd go to.

* * *

_NASA_ Josh finally thought. 

The red haired boy out on a faded out NASA t-shirt then his camouflage jacket on top of that.

Not  _too_ fancy.

"Whyd you change?" His mom said once Josh came down stairs.

"Because...the clothes I were in..got uncomfortable."

"Mmm ok then." His mom rubs her chin smiling. "It suits you."

Josh looked down smiling.

"Thanks.'

* * *

_6 pm_

Josh anxiously paced around his room.

_I'm supposed to be there...not here a don't home in my room, but at the party. It's not even dark yet I'll never be able to sneak out!!_

 "No it'll be fine.." Josh calmed himself down then played Mario kart for the next hour.

Then the texts came.

_JOSH WHERE ARE YOU?!?_

He texted. Josh replied immediately.

"I'm..still at home"

_WHY?! YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING!_

"I AM"

That's when his phone rang and it was Tyler.

"Yes?" Josh picked it up.

"Don't you  _yes_ me. YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING!"

"I'm am Ty! Chill!"

"Why aren't you here?"

"Its broad daylight, and in case you haven't met my parents I can't even take out the trash without them watching me."

"Josh what are you saying?" Tyler sighs over the phone.

"I can't sneak out now....." Josh says through gritted teeth.

"Well find some time because if you're not here by 11pm...."

"Why then specifically?" 

"I don't know. Your family should be dead asleep by then." Tyler says.

"Ok..fine. I'll try to make it." Josh bit his lip looking st the paused video game.

"You  _will_ make it Jish."

"Uh huh. See ya." He hangs up looking at the time.

_7:14 pm_

* * *

 "Dinner was good mom." Josh says getting up from dinner.

"Yes I will agree." His dad adds.

"Whyd you get home so late dad?" He'd arrived home five minutes ago, joining dinner late as well.

"I had things at my job...I had take care of. But you dont worry about that Joshua."

"Oh...ok." He shrugs rinsing his plate off.

* * *

 "So as normal Josh you can stay up late just let us know when you go to sleep."

He looked at the time reading  _8:45 pm._

"ok Good night."

"Good night, me and your dad will even downstairs." His mom kisses him on the forehead.

Josh goes to his room closing the door and pulling out his phone.

_57 missed texts from Tyler_

"Oh Jeez.."

_Where are you?!_

_Hurry up!_

_You're missing the fun..!_

_You said you were coming!!!_

_Don't bail on me dude!!_

_Dude you missed it Brendon just did somthing really amazing with milk.....!!!!!!!!!!_

Josh yawns scrolling through all of the texts. The He replied.

"Sorry I was at dinner."

He sighs putting his phone down. Then it buzzes again.

_look i don't normally curse....BUT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!_

"Well damn.." Josh's eyes got wide. He texts rolling his eyes.

"I'm about to sneak out."

_good_

"for you" Josh rolls his eyes then goes down stairs to see if his parents are asleep.

"Crap...just go to sleep...!" He peeks around the corner then runs back up the stairs.

_are you out?_

"give me time Ty.."

* * *

_10:02pm_

It was quiet,  _too_ quiet.

The only sounds coming from Josh's phone being blown up by Tyler's texting.

He went down the stairs to see his parents asleep.

"Im...going to sleep...night."

Josh waited but his parents never woke up. They shifted, but didnt wake. 

He went up stairs and set a timer for 15 minutes to make sure. 

 Josh nervous paced on his heels. He could feel sweat forming on his forehead even though it was quite cool in the room.

_you'll be fine. You'll have fun, don't be nervous Josh....Tyler invited you. He's your best friend. He wouldn't invite you to somthing bad.._

Josh almost had a heart attack when his phone timer went off.

"Ok.....i should be good now..!" 

Josh bit his lip slowly walking down the stairs. His heart pounded so hard he thought it would wake up the whole house.

Josh slowly unlocked then opened the door, a cool nighttime breeze slapping him in the face. He grabbed his skateboard sitting the door ever so lightly behind him.

_this breeze would be more relaxing if I weren't sneaking out at 1030 in the middle of the night!!!!!_

__The sound of the wheels on the skateboard were smooth as Josh rid into the darkness.

_I'm sneaking out to a party in the middle of the night....my parents think I'm the home watching videos on my phone.._

Josh laughed anxiously wiping sweat off his forehead.

_I'm so dead_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update..
> 
> My week was kinda long


	3. Tyler is drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what that title was XD
> 
> I didn't have any ideas really

He knew it was Tyler's house when he saw the line of cars and the loud music coming from inside.

_the cops haven't shurgs it down yet....that's a good sign._

Josh sighs to himself riding across the street to Tyler's house. He stops at one for the cars, (probably Brendons) and kicks his skateboard up.

"Let's go..." Josh take a deep breath walking to the door. He knocks.

There no answer but then a drunk Tyler answers the door with pink lipstick smeared on his lips.

"JOSH!! HEY EVERYONE MA BOY JISHWA IS HERE!!!"

"Uh...Tyler you have a little somthing on your face-"

"JOSH DUN IS HERE!" 

Josh's cheeks flush with blood as he puts on a fake smile.

"JOSH..GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Brendon falls into him holding a glass of milk in his hands.

"Uhh...is that milk? Did you get drunk off of  _milk_?"

"I..have or may not have spiked it with somthing." Tyler giggles behind Josh.

Debby looked up from across the room to see Josh.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" She spat.

"Uh good question." He narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you weren't one to come to these things."

"I'm  _not._ Tyler suggested that I come..."

A drunk Tyler smiled then grabbed Josh's hand.

"JOSH DUN!! JOSH DUN JOSH DUN!!"

Everone started chanting his name.

"You guys...are all drunk.." Josh looks to his fingers interlaced with Tyler's.

"Are  _not._ " He lets go of Josh's hand then walked over to the kitchen and poured him a drink.

"On the house, cause I'm your best friend and because you actually came."

"Heh." Josh smirks taking the alcohol.

"To Jishwa!"

"To Jish!!" 

 "To me, cause I guess I'm pretty great." Josh raises his glass.

"HECK ya." Tyler puts his glass to his lips and starts drinking.

Josh sips his drink, it burns going down his throat.

"So," He smacks his lips. "What do I do here...?"

Tyler shrugs.

"Whatever you want. You can chill or dance...or join me and Jenna in a three some."

Josh's face turned bright red.

"Dude chill! Not really, I'm kidding.." Tyler pauses. "Not...unless you  _want_ to."

"Ty, you're drunk. You are clearly drunk."

"Am  _not._ "

"Hey baby.." Jenna slurred falling into Tyler, partially Josh.

"Tyler...you are drunk. Sit down for a bit.

"No..don't want to Joshie...." He slurred sitting on the couch with Jenna.

"Sit. Good boy." Josh grinned. He walked back over to the kitchen pouring himself another drink. 

 Josh sipped it walking back to the living room. He didn't drink, but he just wanted to blend with everyone else.

Everyone else, who was drunk or getting laid. 

Josh sighed sitting on the floor or the living room. There was some major game on, football probably. He didn't really care for sports that much. Music was more of his thing. 

Drumming more specifically. 

"Oh hey Dun."

He looks up to see Mark sitting next to him.

"Oh hey Mark."

"I didn't know you were one to come to parties Josh."

"Heh neither did i."

"So what  _are_ you doing here?" Mark plus his phone into a charger.

"Tyler made me come..." Josh looks at his half empty glass of whiskey.

Or half full

"Ah..."

"He said I needed to get out more. Be more social, take risks, get laid...."

Mark raised an eyebrow.

" _Get laid_?"

"Yeah...." Josh bit his lip.

"That's an interesting goal there."

"Yeah, but easy for  _Tyler_ to say. He's had sex before." He looked over to see Tyler and Jenna making out on the couch.

"Who knows you could get some tonight...." Mark grinned nudging Josh.

"Maybe...." Josh looked up at the ceiling. There were a lot of cute girls....

But not a lot of cute guys though, which was a shame. Josh wouldn't mind sleeping with a guy tonight....


	4. Blurryface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK BLURRYFACE FINALLY MAKES AN APPEARANCE 
> 
> SRY IT TOOK FOUR CHAPTERS

Josh sighed walking outside where it was pretty quiet and lonely.

_lonely, that's me_

The last hour and a half wasn't all that great. 

Josh hates football even more now.

The team everyone wanted to win, lost so everyone was pissed but Brendon decided that everybody could drink the disappointment off. 

For every point won by the opposing team that how many shots everyone had to take.

They won 45-12

Why did Josh even come to this party.

45 shots later everyone was more drunk than they already were. 

Outside Josh threw up, remembering why he didn't come to these things. 

"Fuck....." He slumps onto the floor burying his hands in his face, head throbbing.

_I'm on fucking dead. My parents are going to kill me._

**"Ah you can't keep your liquor down can you?"**

Josh looks up to someone standing over him.

"Huh?"

  **"I said that you can't keep your liquor down can you?"**

"what...makes you say that?" Josh coughs in between his question.

**"you threw up."**

"Wait you saw me?"

**"Uh yeah I did. You weren't out here alone."**

Josh's face turned a little red but he hoped that the other  _being_ couldn't see him blushing.

"Oh..I didn't see you."

**"clearly."**

Josh looks down biting his lip. He looks back up then attempts to stand up, stumbling.

**"careful there Joshua."**

Josh looks at the other person wide eyed.

"H-How do you know my name??"

He shrugs lighting a cigarette.

**"the voices."**

_VOICES???_

"uh..."

**"Yeah the voices."**

Josh observed as he puts his lighter in the back pockets of his dark jeans. They looked like they had blood on them.

"What's your name?" Josh found himself saying.

**"my name???"**

Josh nods.

Red eyes flick up at him then comes razor sharp teeth in a grin.

**"my name is Blurryface."**

" _Blurryface_??" Josh said, the words felt weird on Josh's tounge.

**"Yeah Blurryface."**

He puffs out smoke staring at the sky.

"Is...that like your nickname...or is that what your parents named you?"

Blurryface looks at Josh, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

**"heh parents."**

He rolls his eyes taking the cigarette out.

**"you don't seem like one to be here at this party."**

Josh sighed. Blurry was probably the 100th person to say that tonight.

"What does a person who comes to parties look like?" He says instead.

Blurry shrugs.

**"why are you here?"**

Josh looks into his red eyes. 

"I chose to come here." Josh lies puffing his chest out.

**"don't lie to me."**

Josh's eyes get wide, as he starts blushing. 

"What??"

**"Tyler made you come here. You never wanted to come."**

"Holy shit how'd you know..." Josh looks down.

**"the voices.."**

Blurry says almost sing-song like.

"Oh..."

**"you know you should get better at lying..it could save your life one day."**

Blurry tosses the butt of the cigarette on the floor, stomping on it.

"Well it's doesn't help when I'm talking to someone who can read my mind.." Josh smirked.

**"you're pretty funny kid..."**

Blurry walks up to Josh.

**"you don't happen to have anything on you...do ya?"**

 "Uhh what do you mean?"

**"the good stuff kid... _drugs._ Weed, meth..my personal favorite COCAINE."**

Blurry grinned in Josh's ear putting his arms around him. Josh started to tense up and he was glad it was too dark to see faces.

Josh's was an unnatural shade of red.

**"I'm not gonna hurt ya kid...if you have anything..I just wanna know."**

His breath smelled of booze and alcohol.

"Sorry-I don't have anything." Josh says.

Blurry let's go of Josh.

**"nothing?"**

"nope. I'm sorry."

He scans Josh's body up and down.

**"mmm...ok then. I believe you."**

There's silence as Josh stares at the floor.

"That felt good,"

**"Pardon?"**

"When you had your arms around me, that felt nice." Josh's cheeks burned as he looked at the ground.

Blurryface looks at Josh.

**"well...if you like how that felt baby boy..."**

He lifts his chin up making Josh face him.

**"I have a _lot_ more where that came from."**

Red eyes flick up at Josh then Blurry turns away walking back into the house, joining the crowd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok then finally met, it took a while but they finally did...


End file.
